doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Phalanxii/Updates
The weapons and shields page are complete (up to level 80 something). I would add more from the hungarian wiki but that's as far as I can get to in game right now and it's easier to fill the other items pages. There is also a bit of formatting to do (bolden titles, italics etc) but it is readable and you can get good info on it! Phalanxii 14:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Even though it's just one page... the pets are finally explained! I'm sure there are some edits to clean it up, but all the info I can think of is on there, so it's is pretty much done... Another third of the buildings are done too, go check it out Phalanxii 01:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- At long last, the list of skills is complete! And with this update, we've passed the 100 page mark, nice work :) Phalanxii 15:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Since I hit level 60 today, I've seen the full list of alternative advancement for the first time, so if you're looking for a sneak peak at what's to come, take a look at Alternative Advancement Capabilities or Alternative Advancement Points... Merry Christmas! Phalanxii 04:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- I've updated the navigation on the top. Previously, the wikia was limited to just 4 tabs, but I've found a way to fit it all on to be more like the Hungarian wiki style (so now you click on actual pages instead of categories). Also, there are another 10 items on the Epic Relics page. If you prefer it the old way, have a new suggestion, need some help with coding or even want to request a new page, drop me a comment on my talk page and I'll do my best to help. Phalanxii 03:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Success! The wiki url is now doomlord.wikia.com! Phalanxii 16:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- The first 20 epic items have been uploaded! Click here to see how it's getting along... One third of the building's pages are done! You can help too... see Guide on infobox's Phalanxii 01:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just put in a request to rename the wiki as simple 'doomlord.wikia.com' which is currently already a wikia, but an empty one. Hopefully when people Google Doomlord Wiki, mine will come higher up! I've made a good start on the list of buildings so if you want to have a browse, feel free! Also, any [buildings that haven't yet got a page, just click on the red links and enter some information (a good place to start is to copy over the in-game description and complete an infobox. If you want to learn how to create an infobox, it's dead simple, see here for an easy to follow guide, It'd be great to get more people on this wikia as I think when it's done, it will be very useful! Phalanxii 21:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just finished doing the buildings page but I have yet to fill in all the details on the individual buildings. I'm not entirely sure how people want this doing so I've held a vote on the buildings page! Will get cracking on the 32 building's pages soon ;) Also, as you can probably see, the menu is fixed (though I still need to work on it). If you hover over the '...' a box will appear showing you what is in each category. Phalanxii 16:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- This box is so you can find out exactly what has been updated and what's going on with the wikia without having to trawl through the messy activity feed! I am making small edits constantly, but occasionally, I will make a big edit to a page which may have some info that isn't known to every (there is a lot from the Hungarian wiki that we don't know, or haven't even accessed yet in the game, so I hope to bring it to you before anyone else! Phalanxii 16:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I see the latest activity box and I think it's useless... I'm making small edits across a variety of different pages so I decided I'll give an easier way to show people what I've done through this blog- at least until I can sort out the front page with a box for it. The latest full pages that were added: Hordes Luck - not sure on some parts: see here Levels Alternative Advancement Capabilities - Still more work to do on this one (it's difficult because I'm not level 60 yet!) Will be updating the map page too, since it's topical (see the poll on the main page!) If you see an empty page with nothing on it, even just jotting down a few things to help organize the page is a huge help! Category:Blog posts